Sting And Me: Chase for A Candy
by SheenYih
Summary: Tagalog .. fanfic .. short lng hehe .. try ko lang man e. Anyways Lucy at Sting to ..


**A SHORT .. TAGALOG FAIRY TAIL FANFIC OF MINE .. PLEASE ENJOY .. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**  
**TAGALOG IS MY MAIN LANGUAGE XD NGA PALA .. SA KUWENTONG TO HINDI PANGET UGALI NG SABERTOOTH A .. LEGAL GUILD LANG SILA NA AVERAGE ANG UGALI .. POV LANG TO NI LUCY .. KAY ?**

"Alam mo Levy, gusto ko maging mas malakas e, un bang hindi lang celestial magic ang pwede kong gamitin"

Tumungo lang siya sa mesa at nagbuntong hininga,"E, nd kapa ba kuntento? Anung magic naman ha .. ? sample nga .."

Tinapik ko siya sa likod at sinabi,"E, anung mgagamit kung sample? e wala nga akong ibang alam e" sinubo ko ung kinakain ko bago ulit ako nagsalita, "Ang sakit Levy .. sobrang sakit"

"Nang Alin?" tanung niya, this time tumingin na sya sakin,"Ng tiyan mo? Alam mo .. ibanyo mo na yan Lucy .. bago pa kumalat sa buong lugar .. iintayin nlng kita dito"

"Naman E .. hindi ko kailangan ng Banyo .. "

"E ano?" wala na syang magawa kundi magpa ikot-ikot nalang sa bangko, bano ba e?

Bigla ko nalang ininum yung tubig tas tiningnan ko sya ng malalim,"Feeling ko kasi .. wala akong magawa e .. yung bang parang hindi na ako makatulong sa kanila"

"Sus, eh kwento nga sakin ni Natsu e, sobrang laki pa nga ng naitutulong mo .. ayaw mo pa nun?" tanung niya sakin

Sinipasipa ko nalang yung paa ko, sa wala bang magawa e,"Kwento niya lang yun nuh, panu niya malalaman kung e busy nga siya kasisira sa buong lugar?"

Akalain mo un, bigla nalang syang tumayo tas sumigaw ,"NATSU, SINUNGALING KA MAN PLA E"

"AAAAA ... AAA .. "Sinabayan ko ba man para hindi marinig,"Anu ba ha? nagkwekwento man ako sau ng maaus a .. "

"HAHAHA" tawanan ba naman ako,"Ikaw naman kasi e, nakukulangan kapa kung kelan kumpleto ka na .. may mukha, ulo, paa,  
kamay, pinkamaganda pa alam mo kung anu?"

"Anu?"

"Yun oh .. " turo ba naman dibdib ko

"AGHHHHH ! NAMAN E" Aun wala na magawa sumigaw na lang XD

Bigla nalang syang tumigil tas tinitigan yung Baso ng tubig, nauuhaw ata,"Lucy, kung gusto mo pa lumakas, wala akong matutulong sayo, pasensya na .. pero pwede ka man magtingintingin dyan sa palibot ng magnolia e, malay mo may tindahan ng kailangan mo,  
oh diba?"

"Haysss .. sige na nga .. kita nalang tayo mamaya .. sundin ko na lang nkakapagod mong advice .." tumayo na ako sa pagkaupo at naglakad palabas ng pinto.

"Goodluck sayo .. " narinig ko pa niyang pahabol.

Soo ayun nga .. naglakad lakad ako sa magnolia kaso wala man ako nakita, nagutom tuloy si sikmura. Napadaan ako sa tindahan ng deserts tas nagustuhan ko yung candy na may chocolate sa ibabaw kaso isa na lang, so inorder ko na bago pa makuha ng iba,  
binayaran ko na rin para sure iaabot nalang sakin ung candy nang iba ang kumuha .. pagtingin ko .. un palang dilaw na ranger ng sabertooth at aba pormado a ..naka jacket pa .. bakit? malamig ba .. tirik nga ang init e .. -_- tyaka anung ginagawa nito dito? mahina sa direksyon?

"Oi, akin yan .. " turo ko dun sa candy na hawak hawak niya.

Tameme lang, nay ko po,"Ha? Alin?"

"Yang Candy .."

Kumunot ung noo tas pabalikbalik ang tingin dun sa candy tas sakin,"Panu? E wala man pangalan e .. "

Pilosopo pa noy .. "Edi, akin na papangalanan ko para solve problema .. dali diba?"

Bigla pang tumakbo palayo,"Akin na to blondehead .. "

Nu ginawa ko? Syempre hinabol ko .. ako kaya nagbayad nun ano,"Akin na .. ibalik mo na sabi e.."

"Sorry, akin nalang to .. tas libre pwede? nabayaran mo na e, panget man kung doble ang bayad .. yayaman agad ung tindahan .." anu ba to .. ang bilis tumakbo.

Ayun wala na ko nagawa,"Virgo!" tinawag ko na lang ung yaya ko este si Virgo XD,"Habulin mo .. wag mo papakawalan" binuhat niya ko tas hinabol namin si Sting, tsk .. and dali dba .. nasa likod na agad namin .. hinila ko ung jacket niya .. tas natanggal .. sayang nalaglag tuloy outfit niya .. bagay pa naman e, di bale nahawakan ko naman ung kamay niya, tas pinabalik ko na si Virgo. Di ko napansin, nakarating na pala kami sa tulay palabas ng Magnolia.

"Ibigay mo na .. Sting .. akin na .." panay ang abot ko dun sa candy .. para naman akong pusa e.

Panay naman ang layo,"Bakit ba ayaw mo na to ibigay?"

"Favorite ko yan e .. akin na" makakawala pa sana kaso sinungaban ko .. tas napatama yung paa ko dun sa tulay, ang sakit, napilay ata. Anyway, pareha kaming nalaglag sa tubig.

Sumasakit ung paa kong napatama,"Sting .. tulong .. tulong naman .. t-tu-l-oll-ong" Wala na rin sya nagawa kundi sagipin ako. Nung nakarating na kami sa tabi.

"ANu ba? hindi kba marunong Lumangoy?" ako na nalunod ako pa ginagalitan .. -_-

Tinuro ko nalang yung paa ko tas di na siya umimik. Bigla syang tumayo iiwan ata ako,"Dito ka lang may kukunin lang ako, wag ka aalis dyan" Tumungo na lng ako,  
sya na nga panget sya pa galit. :P

1 minuto palang ang lumipas bumalik na sya, me dala nga e, ung jacket na nahila ko kanina,"Oh, isuot mo .. baka lamigin kapa dyan, patayin pa ko ni Natsu" inabot niya sakin ung jacket, syempre sinuot ko naman, sayang e, grabe ang Bango .. XD

Bigla nalang niya ako binaba sa likod niya tas naglakad pabalik sa magnolia,"Teka .. san mo ko dadalahin?"

"Obvious ba? edi sa guild niyo, bakit makakapaglakad kaba ng ganyan paa mo? kung sya, sige baba na" sarkastiko niyang sabi. . di nalang ako umimik. Mapansin ko pa ha, pinagtitinginan kami ng mga tao sa paligid .. nakakahiya grabee ., Artista na ata dating namin. Narinig ko pa sabi nung babae,"Oi, ang cute nila tingnan nuh mag syota kea to? Sana may boyfriend din akong kasing gentleman niya" Naisip ko nalang, 'Sana nga'

Naenjoy ko yata pagbuhat niya sakin di ko tuloy napansin nandito na pala kami sa harap ng pinto, anu ba yan ang bilis naman, binuksan niya yung pinto ng buhat buhat pa ko,  
eto pa mas malala, pagbukas niya nung pinto .. ALL EYES ON US .. ang bilis nga e, nagbubulungan agad.

Si Sting naman ayaw pa ko ibaba, anep na to .. bigla tuloy lumapit si Levy mukang gulat na gulat, akala mo naman nakakita ng multo,"Lucy, sabi ko lang naman maghanap ka ng kahit aklat o bagay na makakatulong sayo para mapalakas magic mo .. emperness ha .. iba nahanap mo, Boyfriend pa nasungkit mo .."

Binaba nalang ako ni Sting tas nagkatinginan nalang kami,"Anu daw?" sabi niya.

**CHAPTER DONE! REVIEW NAMAN PLEASE .. SABIHIN NIYO OPINION NIO SA KWENTO KO. MUNTING KWENTO PALA XD .. ANYWAYS BYE ~ TRY KO NGA DIN GUMAWA NG KWENTO SA WATTY .. XD**


End file.
